Out, Out Brief Candle
by mimithenumberon
Summary: I just had to write this to make peace with Fred's death. T3T I cried like a baby when I read about it...seriously! But anyway, I should mention that is a George/Ron/Fred fiction! It includes ALL 3 characters, but i couldn't name more than 2. Warning-M/M ,MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, Incest , I would also advise reading 'Double Play' before but it's not a necessity.


**Warning- ****MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M , The pairing is actually George x Ron x Fred (but i couldn't name**** more than two names...) , INCEST, slight bad language, I do make a slight reference to my previous story 'Double Play', but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. XD**

**I was just so devastated when i discovered that Fred died, i swear i was crying like a baby! T^T I felt like i just had to pay him one last homage, while doing what i do best! A little bit of porn makes the world go round! XD**

**Also I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

_**Out, Out Brief Candle**_

The sound of music drifted through the cold air. The twinkling stars above looked over mankind, unobstructed by any pushy clouds. It was the dead of night, but nobody was sleeping. Not yet. There was still much celebration to do. The death of Voldemort and the end of the Dark War seemed surreal to some. Many feared that if they stopped, the joy will drift like the music and be replaced by sorrow and pain again.

The Weasley family was no different. Many close friends died, but their sacrifices would forever be remembered by the grateful survivors. A lot of others joined the family at the Burrow and their singing voiced filled the silence. If you listened closely you could distinguish the trumping of heels on wooden floors in fast succession. After all, a party wasn't a party without dancing.

But not everyone was happy at the Burrow. The lean figure turned his head and looked at the house over his shoulder. His posture was haggard and his eyes were hollow. He had no more tears left to shed. He had no more pleas to cry.

With a firm grind of his teeth, George resumed walking, at a slow pace, away from the sound of joy. He was almost crawling, dragging his feet as heavy as led, across the frozen earth. A part of him was happy to be rid of the Dark Lord. Of course he was! But at what cost? He felt like an iron clasp closed around his chest and ripped out half his hearth, his better half.

The music became faint. George didn't have the energy to walk any further. He sat on the ground below the outstretched branches of a leafless fig tree. The branches stretched like praying fingers. Between them he could see the lovely stars.

He remembered how the two of them would sneak away from their beds during the night and come into the fields on warm nights, to look and admire the said stars. He remembered the feel of the soft grass below them and the welcomed breeze on those nights. He remembered and he felt his eyes sting. He thought he had no more tears...

His vision became blurry and moist. He hugged himself, wrapping his hands around his shoulders finding some comfort in the act. He couldn't bare to look at the beautiful collection of lights because they brought back too many painful memories, so he dug his head between his knees. He let the wave of hot tears trail over his cold cheeks.

His hollow sobs echoed in the darkness of night, and formed a symphony of pure sorrow. The sound of music was completely gone. He was alone, without him. He was alone.

The touch of the hand on his shaking shoulder jolted his head up. George looked surprised up at Ron. His younger brother's eyes shone with concern. His grip was firm and gentle at the same time. George looked and his heart nearly popped out of his chest. Oh how much he reminded him of Fred! New tears threatened to fall.

Ron seemed to feel George's discomfort and without saying anything he sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the vulnerable man's waist and rested his head on his chest. After blinking his surprise away George returned the hug and squeezed Ron close to his heart. He welcomed the warmth and love emitting from the smaller body.

Smaller? No, Ron wasn't a boy anymore. So much time had passed since then, the Christmas night that none of them will forget. That was the only time the three had such intimate contact but that was enough. Feelings like those are not easily forgotten.

Ron let himself be held, happy to take some of his brother's sorrow away. Even if it was only a little, he wanted to do anything he could. The pain of losing someone as close to you as your twin, there since the first breath, Ron couldn't imagine something more painful.

The stars watched on and the music drifted past mixing the joy of celebration with the sorrow of mourning in a twisted grotesque dance. The two held each other, remembering, remembering ,remembering.

* * *

George felt his skin prickle at the shift in temperature. He was awake before he opened his eyes. He looked around vaguely remembering having fallen asleep under the tree with Ron in his embrace. He must have cried himself to sleep again... In his arms, Ron slept on, his chest rising softly and steadily.

George ruffled the ginger hair affectionately and gently, not wishing to wake him up. His skin prickled again and once more he looked around, searching for the source. His heartbeat increased, a sudden dread creeping over him. Something was different, though his surroundings looked the same.

'…george…..'

At the mention of his name, any trace of sleep vanished. It wasn't so much the word as the way it was said. It didn't come from a human mouth, of that he was sure. Unconsciously he wrapped his hands around the sleeping Ron tighter.

'….George…..'

Still a whisper but louder. The ground in front of George glowed faintly. A soft fiery light winded across the earth making its way towards George's feet, like a serpent made of flames. His mind told him to run but his muscles were frozen.

'George…'

Louder still, almost like a normal voice. It almost sounded familiar. George frowned at the idea. His attention focused on the closing flame. Even though it was nearly at his foot it didn't burn. It was only slightly warm. The flames danced in whites and golds running into each other with traces of reds and oranges. It was beautiful and it calmed George down. Ron slept on.

'George.'

A slap couldn't have captured his attention more forcefully. His head snapped back to look up at the silhouette he hadn't seen forming. While he was distracting by the engaging fire, a figure approached him. It too was engulfed in the warm light.

'What's my name?...'

George opened his mouth to call out the name but no words came out. His shoulders shook again and his fingers tightened their hold around the younger sibling. His lips quivered and his eyes watered once more.

'….fred?...'

He didn't say it. All he could do was mouth the name. It was enough. The light diminished a little until, to George's amazement, his twin was standing in front of him, towering above his two siblings. George stared up, his muscles turned to ice.

'Missed me?' Fred sounded just like himself. His teasing smile was stretched on his lips and his eyes shone with mischievous intent. With the exception of a soft light still flowing around him, he looked the exact same as the day he dies. He wondered if his eyes were deceiving him, so George reached his once more trembling hand towards the grinning apparition.

The smile widened and he reached his own hand to meet George's. When their fingers met, George believed. He was seeing Fred, this was real, he wasn't dreaming. The flesh was solid but not like a living person's. It was like all the harshness was taken out of the body, and replaced by materialized soft flames. Soothing warmth emitted from it.

'…..how?...'

'I can't say. All you need to know is that I am here, but I can only stay a short while. I won't be able to come back. But I had to see you…..so I came.'

George wanted to say so many things, and ask his half so many questions, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If they only had a short time together, he didn't want to waste it. Fred mirrored his thoughts with an impish Cheshire Cat grin. He crouched beside George, who was still holding a sleeping brother. George gave a ghost of his usual smile.

Fred's hand caressed his cheek, warming it to the bone. He let the hand move through his shoulder length hair and lightly feel George's injured ear. They all lost something after that horrid battle. Finally the fingers traced lightly over the cheek again and touched his lips. George opened them obediently, letting the long fingers trace them.

'You never answered my question. Did you miss me?' Fred just had to be a jokester, no matter what the circumstances. His devilish side always prevailed. George grinned more openly now, more of his previous vigor returning.

'Yes.'

Satisfied, Fred leaned over and rewarded his twin with a deep kiss. George never felt anything like it in his life. If one could kiss sunlight this would be the thing they would feel. He swallowed eagerly, sucking Fred's tongue into his mouth. He felt a hand behind his head pulling him closer to the specter, pressing their lips together almost forcefully.

Shivers traveled down George's spine, making his muscles dance with overwhelming sensations. He didn't notice the stir on his lap, or the shift of the other body on top of him. Ron looked at the scene playing in front of him with questioning eyes. He didn't move his fingers from around George, who still had his own hands wrapped around the other.

Only when Ron wiggled free of the embrace did George look back stunned. He started to open his moth and explain what was going on but Ron silenced him very effectively. He locked his lips to George's in an equally heated kiss as the one before. After the incredible softness, the rougher down-to-earth kiss was even more pleasurable.

When he parted their lips, Ron immediately moved to George's exposed neck letting Fred go back to his previous unfinished kiss. George moaned deeply, letting the sensations wash over him. He leaned back against the trunk, leaving Fred and Ron more room to manoeuvre.

Ron's hands fondled the stomach under him, pressing his palms against the rapidly heating skin. George moaned louder and louder still, when the same hands traced his nipples with taunting circles. Ron came a long way from the first time they had sex. He was no longer the innocent, experience-less youth of that Christmas night. Fred smirked into the kiss as George tensed under the effect of Ron's play.

'Been a while, has it?...' George didn't have to answer. It wouldn't have been more obvious if he had a bright red sticker on his forehead saying, _'Fuck me! Now!_' Ron and Fred exchanged a look. George needed a release. He needed comforting. And what were brothers for, even dead ones?

They switched positions. Ron moved from above George just long enough to discard his clothes. During this time, Fred positioned himself between George's legs, placed his hands on his thighs and pulled him towards him. George was no longer sitting upright at all. He also took the time to get rid of George's trousers exposing the soft skin to the elements. Fred's clothes vanished as if in a haze, simply going away like smoke in the wind.

George didn't, couldn't say anything. He still couldn't believe this was happening. If it turned out to be a dream, as cruel as that would be, he decided to give in and ride the pleasure for as long as it lasted. If he woke up later, at least he would take solace in having one hell of a time.

Ron retook his place on top of George, his hands pressed firmly againt his chest. He licked his lips in anticipation and George shuddered. When Fred started stroking his twin, he gave an involuntary yelp. His member had been neglected for way too long and it was very responsive. The touch was so amazing George bucked his hips, violently pushing into Fred's hand. The only thing keeping him to the ground was Ron's weight.

As if in a trance, he felt his hand being lifted by Ron's and brought to his own shaft. George didn't have to be told what to do. He moved along Ron's length in union with Fred's hand along his own cock. The two moaned loudly as new waves of pleasure seized them.

While distracted by the pleasure, Fred probed George's entrance and pushed one finger in. His twin arched his back and pushed into the intruding digit eagerly. He was ready for another two almost one after the other and Fred continued to pay attention to the member, making George go wild.

Likewise Ron was moving his hips into George's hand while simultaneously stretching himself with two fingers. When Fred pulled his hands away, George whined with disappointment. Fortunately it was short lived as he felt the head of Fred's cock probing and teasing the puckered hole. The ghost twin teased, pushing against the sensitive muscle without entering. He was waiting for something. George almost cursed his devilish attitude, knowing full well he would have done the same.

'Move…..NOW!...'

The impatience and urgency of his tone made Fred smirk and he pushed in suddenly and without warning, extracting a shrill scream. He didn't wait for George to adjust because neither of them could wait any longer. He pushed in, fucking the man stretched on the ground like his life depended on it.

Above him, Ron did his own thing. George's throbbing manhood stood erect, perfect for what Ron had in mind. He raised himself on his knees and impaled himself on the trembling organ. Like his two brothers, he couldn't take it slow. The frenzy of pleasure swept all three of them and they moved with a fast pacing rhythm.

Fred leaned against Ron's back, wrapping one hand around his waist as he pushed forcefully into the wiggling man on the ground. Ron in turn, leaned further down over George's chest, moving against Fred's pushing. The friction of their skin, glistening with sweat, sent electricity through all three bodies.

Ron gave a whine as he felt Fred's teeth sink into his shoulder, lapping at a thin river of flowing blood. The pain and pleasure mixed together in a most exciting combination. George moaned loudly and arched like a hooked fish, reaching his climax with shocking suddenness.

This started a chain reaction and the tensing of his muscles tightening around Fred sent him over the edge. This made him bite harder into Ron's flesh and he joined the twins, ridding the amazing sensations. Ron slumped on top of George, his breath coming out in exhausted huffs. The fatigue covered him like a blanket and he welcomed it, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

George's eyes became as heavy as bricks as well, but he fought the urge to close them. He didn't want to say goodbye again. He couldn't say it, knowing that he would never see Fred again. The thought was even more painful now since he knew what was coming. At least before the loss was sudden and he had no way of stopping it. Now however….he just couldn't.

Fred smiled above him, as if reading his mind. He always did know what went on inside George's mind. Fred touched his cheek as before and George leaned into the soft palm. Then he felt the fingers above his eyes, gently closing them. Once they were closed he knew he couldn't open them again. He was too exhausted after sleepless nights and countless hours of hoarse crying.

'Sleep. It's ok. I'll always be beside you…'

Already the voice was slipping away, becoming distant and faint. George struggled and tried to wake up but his eyes refused to open.

'…..I love you…'

No, he wanted to scream. Don't go! He didn't want to be alone.

'…live for both of us…..'

George couldn't see, but he knew Fred was smiling. Finally he couldn't resist any longer. His consciousness slipped into the dark of sleep. He felt the warmth engulf him like a protective, loving embrace and he melted into it.

The stars watched silently over them.

* * *

George looked lovingly at Ron and Herminie. He was dressed in a black tux making him look so much more mature than he behaved. Ron was smiling lovingly at the woman he chose to marry. Her feature lit up with the love she held for him, making her the most beautiful bride George had ever seen. The immaculate white dress, trailing past her feet and mixing with the emerald green of the fresh grass certainly helped.

He smiled and mentally wished the two all the luck in the world. He wished them a loving and lasting marriage. He wished that their everyday be filled with joy and happiness.

Ron caught his gaze and smiled back at him. The two held each others eyes for a moment letting their feelings wash over each other before Ron broadened his smile and turned back to his love. George knew Ron loved Herminie, truly and honestly. What they had, was nothing compared to the love Ron held for her and George once more wished them happiness.

The music of celebration surrounded him. He knocked back a glass of champagne and let the sounds carry him. This was a party after all!

* * *

The party was over and George was alone in his room. He smiled silently at the mess around. Half-finished experiments and devices littered the floor and stacked the desk. Blueprints of other ideas formed a carpet on the wooden floor. Crumpled sheets burst out of the long filled bin.

'…_..live for both of us….'_

Fred's last wish echoed through him. He should have been sad at the memory but instead warmth filled him. He would respect the wish. He would continue with their growing enterprise. He would live and be happy. He would live for both of them.

His hearth warmed and he smiled lazily. No matter what, they would always be together. He was never alone. His better half lived silently through him and silently watched over him, just like the stars.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed! And once more, please let me know what you though! There's never enough reviews...**


End file.
